Lighting systems such as general lighting systems, decorative lighting systems and signposts, typically comprise electrical light elements including inorganic light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) or lasers. Said light elements are mounted on a fixed holder comprising an anode and cathode needed for power supply of the light element.
There is an increasing need for flexible lighting systems wherein the appearance of the emitted light is easily modified by users, and which allows users to do so in a creative way. A disadvantage of the known systems is that modifications can only be achieved by either moving the mount or by the introduction of technically advanced systems that divert the light from the fixed lighting elements in a dynamic way. Such systems are often complex in operation, take up relatively much space and typically limit the creativity of the users.
It is an object of the invention to provide a relatively simple lighting system allowing for relatively easy modification.